Run Away With Me
by The Great Naxa
Summary: Seifer realized they both want the same things, so he decides to ask a question that is completely and utterly random. "Go away with me?" Seifer/Quistis-oneshot.


Quistis busted through her door to her apartment in Balamb and slammed the door behind her. She was furious. No. Beyond furious. After saving the world everyone seemed to have been happy except her. She was tired off all her misfortune. Not only has she not able to regain her instructor's license, but she has yet to do anything productive with her life. It's always work, work, and more work. Everyone else is out playing except her. She went into her room and fell on the bed.

"What am I doing with my life?" she groaned and crawled under the covers.

It didn't take long for slumber to creep up on her.

And she dreamed. Again. For the thousandth time.

"Sucks that I don't want to wake up from my dreams cause my life sucks so bad…," she shielded her eyes from the sun light that crept through the window. After a few minutes sulking in her self pity, Quistis got up and took a quick shower. It was the weekend, and she hated the weekends. There was nothing to do, for her, at least.

When Quistis got out of the shower, she slowly got dressed into her pajamas even though it was the morning. Breakfast was next; her stomach was letting her know it was time to eat. She groaned at the lack of food when she opened the fridge.

"Guess I've been eating out a lot lately…," she sighed and got dressed into something comfort yet it didn't bother her to wear it out in public. She put on peach Capri's that went to her knees and a white tank top with a tan short sleeved jacket. It was quite hot outside.

Walking through the town of Balamb Quistis was starting to get even more depressed. It was spring, and all the young couples were out and about. Now there was another thing to add on her list of shitty things in her life.

She sighed and stopped to sit down on a bench.

"I just need a sign…or something! I need something to show me what to do…or someone…," she tried to hold back her tears.

_Wish granted._

"I thought I recognized those sexy legs!" a familiar voice called.

Quistis rubbed her eyes and groaned. Should she dare look up? She couldn't help it.

"Seifer?" she asked as the sun blinded her from seeing him, but she knew.

"Do my good looks blind you?" he grinned, and walked up.

"Oh, yeah," she rolled her eyes and stood.

"Thought so."

"Right," she crossed her arms, "what are you doing in Balamb?"

He shrugged, "absolutely nothing."

"Ditto," Quistis sighed.

"Want to do nothing together, then?"

"Huh?" Quistis asked, confused.

"You said you weren't doing anything and neither am I so why not do nothing together?" he crossed his arms as the silence grew. "That a no?" he asked, irritated.

Quistis shook her head, coming back to reality, "Um, sorry. No, well, I mean sure. What do you want to do?"

Quistis wondered what she was doing. Go out with Seifer? Was she crazy? Didn't he try to destroy the world a year ago? Of course…time has passed since then. Had he changed?

"A hotel?" he grinned.

_Nope. _

"Goodbye." She turned.

"Ok, ok!" he grabbed her arm, "I was kidding! Geez Quistis, you're still as uptight as ever," he said annoyed.

Unfortunately, he was right, and the fact that he was right pissed Quistis off. How many times over the past years did people tell her how uptight she was? And how she needs to loosen up? It was getting old for her.

She sighed, "Sorry." She _hated _saying that.

"Well, anyway," he tried to shove off his annoyance, "there isn't much to do here is there?"

"Not really," she shrugged.

"Well, there's a bar open later tonight. Want to meet up there later?"

She looked at him, and he was serious. Was he that bad? "Alright, what time?" she was tired of being alone anyway, and Seifer wasn't _that _bad. Right?

"How about nine?" he looked at his watch.

"Sure," Quistis nodded.

"Alright," he turned, "Oh, and wear something sexy with your hair down. You'll look much more hott with it down." He grinned and walked off.

Quistis blushed as she saw Seifer disappear into the crowd. Did he just call her hott? Quistis felt uneasy all of a sudden. What was this weird feeling?

"_Their called butterflies."_

"_Shut up."_

Quistis shook her head and went to get the food she had originally come outside for. When she was done she headed home and ate. After Quistis was done eating, she was contemplating on whether or not to go to the bar with Seifer. Where could things lead to? Quistis wasn't much of a drinker but she could see Seifer being good at holding liquor.

She sighed, what could go wrong? It's not like she actually had plans anyway. Plus, it would be nice having company. Even if it was Seifer.

At around 7:30 Quistis began to get ready. Should she wear her hair down like Seifer had said?

"What the hell," she shrugged and let it slide down her back.

Quistis decided to wear her leather boots with a leather skirt that wasn't quite to her knees. She wore a navy blue undershirt that had lace around the neck hole. The lace showed underneath a low cut short sleeved navy blue blouse. As she looked into the mirror she grinned. She should have done that a long time ago.

When she walked into the bar at nine, everyone looked her way. She blushed when some people whistled at her. Ignoring the men staring at her, she headed to a seat. She hoped Seifer wouldn't stand her up; she couldn't take that right now. Even if it was him.

"Took my advice I see."

Quistis looked up at a grinning Seifer.

She tried not to smile, "Well, yeah."

He chuckled and sat next to her, "You look great." He said, awkwardly.

"Thanks," Quistis looked down, but smiled.

"So, what to drink?" he asked her.

She looked at him, "Hmm, whatever you're having."

"I'm just going to have a simple beer," he shrugged.

"That's alright."

Seifer got the attention of the bar tender and asked for two beers.

"Do you drink much?" she asked taking her beer.

"Not too much, but I'm good at holding my liquor." He looked at her, "What about you?"

"I don't drink much."

He nodded and took a drink of his beer. Silence went over them then.

Until Quistis spoke, "what have you been doing this past year?"

"Nothing really."

"Really?" she looked at him.

"It's hard to find something to do when you tried to destroy the world."

"Ah…," Quistis suddenly became uncomfortable. "It's the past. You'll find something."

He looked at her, "do you still see me as a threat?" he blurted.

She was surprised then, she noticed a tint of hurt in Seifer's eyes. He really did regret what he had done.

"No, I don't. Like I said it's the past. You've behaved the past year right? I mean, behinds being yourself," she tried to lighten the mood.

He half smiled, "yeah, I guess." He paused, "what have you been doing?"

She laughed, "Nothing really. I tried getting my instructor's license back and I failed at that. Everything I've done the past year seems like a waste…makes me feel like a failure." She realized she was gushing her emotions quite easily at Seifer. She wondered if he even cared.

"You're not the only one." He finished off his beer and asked for another one.

Quistis looked at Seifer. He had changed, but not much. He regretted what he did, and now he was plagued with guilt.

By the end of the night they were both tipsy and had been flirting for most of the night. Quistis hadn't laughed so much in her life neither had Seifer, actually.

"See? Being with me isn't so bad," Seifer opened the door for her.

"Not bad at all!" Quistis replied without hesitation.

She realized what she had just said. Seifer had actually been quite nice to her that night. Well, he still had his Seifer comments, of course.

They were walking down the streets of Balamb now. It was quiet, and rather dark.

Seifer noticed her reply, "what do you plan for the future?" he became serious again.

She looked at him, puzzled, "I have no idea. I feel like I need to do something different but I can't figure it out." She paused, "what about you?"

"Same." He instantly replied, "There's nothing for me here."

"Yeah, me too," Quistis nodded.

Seifer mumbled something then that Quistis didn't catch.

She stopped, "hmm?"

He stopped and looked at her. "Nothing," he shrugged.

"No, tell me!" she demanded, playfully.

He sighed and rubbed the back of his head, "I don't know…," he shook his head.

"Come on, it's ok!"

"I just…," he stopped, and thought for a moment, "we both have nothing here, we both want something different, and we both want to get away."

Where was he going with this? Quistis waited anxiously for him to continue.

He shrugged, "I asked…if you would go away with me."

Her eyes widened at the sudden question. An awkward silence followed. It was so dark out; Quistis wished she could fully see his face.

"Why?"

"I've always had a thing for you. We're the same," he looked down rather embarrassed.

"I don't know…," she trailed off. "Where would we go?"

"I'm going on a boat to Dollet tomorrow. I don't know where I'm going from there. I'm just going to take my money and see where fate takes me."

"Still…," she looked down.

"You still hate me don't you?" he snapped.

"No, I didn't say that!"

He was so embarrassed with his sudden question and his sudden weakness that he became angry.

"I get it; you want to stay here for some reason. Have a fucking wonderful life." He turned and ran off.

"Wait!" Quistis called, but he was gone into the darkness.

Quistis opened the door to her room. She couldn't get Seifer out of her mind. She was furious at him for running away like he did.

"Gosh!" she slammed the door to her bathroom, "does he not understand that it takes time to answer a question like that?! We have only been on one date!" she yelled.

She looked at herself in the mirror then. She realized that Seifer hadn't called it a date, but she had. Did she want it to be a date?

Yes, she did.

She sighed, "I can't leave things like that...I'll see him off tomorrow."

She went to bed soon after her decision. Yeah, she would let Seifer know it's too sudden.

(())

Seifer hated himself even more now. What the fuck was he thinking? Asking Quistis to run away with him like that. He cursed as he drove to the dock. Sure, he had always had feelings for her, but he didn't have to go off on her like that. He felt so dumb for asking her that question.

"And then I yelled…," he should his head. More guilt that he didn't want or need.

He hadn't realized he was running late till the captain of the ship was telling him to hurry. Crewmen of the ship took his bags as he took one more good look at Balamb.

"And I will never fucking come back." He turned and began toward the ship.

"Seifer!"

_Oh shit. _

He knew that voice.

Seifer slowly turned around to see Quistis running toward him. What the hell did she want?

"I'm glad I caught you," she wheezed.

"You're out of shape," he commented.

"Shut it." She snapped.

He hid a grin, "what do you want?"

"I didn't want to leave things between us like that," she started, and noticed his surprised.

"You want to make up?"

Did she care about him?

"I guess if you want to put it that way," she laughed.

"So…what then?"

She smiled, "yes."

"Huh?" he cocked an eyebrow, confused.

"I said, yes!"

"Yes to what?!" he yelled.

"You're the one that asked me the question you should know!"

He was dumbfounded now.

"Yes to….coming with me?"

She took a deep breath, "yes."

"Uhh, really?" he still couldn't believe it.

She half laughed, "yeah, geez. How many times to I have to say it?"

"It's just…you were unsure and it was a dumb question…," he admitted.

"Well…I changed my mind, and I do want something different. I had asked for a sign the other day…and you know who showed up right when I asked? You."

"Interesting," he grinned.

"Shut up," she replied and turned toward the ship.

"Quistis."

She turned to him, and her eyes widened as he locked his lips to hers. She was so surprised at the spontaneous act that she had no time to react.

"Alright," he parted, "where's your stuff?"

"Uhh," she lost her train of thought.

Seifer grinned at her.

"Already on the ship," she snapped out of it.

"Really?" he asked, surprised.

"Yeah," she grinned, "now hurry it up!" she walked aboard the ship.

Seifer smiled, and it finally was a sincere smile.

"This is going to be interesting," he said as he got onto the ship.

Seifer had regretted his question at first, but now he was glad he had had a random weak moment. A weak moment that ended up well. A moment that he thought he would never have with his old instructor who was now his future.

_You know you're in love when you can't sleep because reality is finally better then your dreams._

Quistis had trouble sleeping after that. Not because she was sad, or angry at her life, but because she was finally happy. Finally happy with the person she least expected to make her happy.

(())

Hehe, I love them together :3 So they both had random spontaneous moments and it worked out for both of them =D Well, obviously Quistis did some major thinking that night, eh? ;D


End file.
